


Sweet and Bright Orange Nightmares

by Ausomerus



Series: Pale Siblings (Post-Infection) [1]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Fluff, Gen, Nightmares, The Radiance gave Hollow some trauma, They will heal eventually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23955868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ausomerus/pseuds/Ausomerus
Summary: Hollow has a nightmare.  Ghost and Hornet comfort them.
Relationships: The Hollow Knight | Pure Vessel & Hornet & The Knight
Series: Pale Siblings (Post-Infection) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727788
Comments: 14
Kudos: 121





	Sweet and Bright Orange Nightmares

_ Hollow looked around, the darkness suffocating them. Their eyes burned as infection dripped from them. Pustules of orange infection in their abdomen stole the breath from them, causing them to hack up the sickly sweet infection, which fell to the ground. Their chains rattled as they struggled in a futile attempt to escape the angry god roaring inside their head. They silently screamed as pain erupted in their mask, drowning their thoughts. Blighted tears rolled down their face as they caught a glimpse of their arm on the ground, it had rotted off long ago. They silently screamed, unable to keep the act of being pure up anymore. _

_ “Father, please come back! She’s so angry! It hurts! Make it stop! Make her stop!” _

_ They watched as a familiar sibling with forked horns walked into the temple. They were relieved, finally, somebody would put them out of their misery. They looked into their sibling’s eyes, an orange glow consuming the space where there should have been darkness.  _

They awoke with a jolt, black tears rolling down their face. They looked around, the darkness of the room nearly suffocating them. They started to cry harder as thoughts ran through their head.  _ Can’t be in the temple! Had escaped! Sibling. Ghost! Infected? Ghost not hollow either. Not safe. Ghost infected. _

They summoned small, glowing daggers with the remaining soul they had, preparing to attack  _ her  _ if she appeared. They threw the daggers as they heard a quiet clatter from outside.

Ghost quickly ran into Hollow’s room, nail poised to defend their sibling if necessary. They gently flicked the light on with their nail. They walked over to Hollow, gently hugging them as they continued to cry. Hollow looked into Ghost’s eyes, no sign of infection revealing itself to them. A quiet whisper appeared in Hollow’s head as Ghost spoke.

“Going to get Hornet. Be back. Promise. Okay by self?”

Hollow nodded, leaving Ghost to head to Hornet’s room.

Ghost ran into Hornet’s room, quickly finding their sister sleeping on a hammock made of silk. They gently patted her, causing the spider to stir. She snapped at them, drowsily glaring at them.

“Little Ghost, what is it? I am trying to sleep!”

She heard a whisper in her mind as she listened to Ghost silently speak.

“Hollow. Nightmare. Scared. Need comfort.”

Hornet replied.

“Did Hollow have the nightmare, or you?”

Ghost clarified.

“Hollow.”

Hornet nodded.

“Alright, give me a moment to get up. You are welcome to sit with them while you wait for me.”

Ghost nodded, running back into Hollow’s room. They found Hollow clutching their knees to their chest, arms wrapped around themselves as they trembled. They sat down next to Hollow on their sibling’s bed. Ghost and they looked as Hornet walked into the room, gently sitting on the bed next to her older sibling. They froze, arms going to their sides. The mind they shouldn’t have had screamed at them.  _ Impure! Imperfect! Failed. Failure. _

Hornet gently hugged them while Ghost started to gently pat their back. Hornet spoke.

“Hollow, it’s okay. You aren’t in danger anymore. You’re safe. She won’t hurt you anymore, and neither will he.”

Hollow relaxed, leaning into their sister’s comforting embrace, eyes closing as sleep claimed them. Ghost headed into their own room before coming back into Hollow’s room with a blanket. They laid down next to Hornet and Hollow, quickly wrapping themselves in their blanket. They too fell into a dreamless sleep. Hornet quickly followed the lead of her siblings, quickly getting claimed by sleep.


End file.
